earthfinalconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Flame
Summary Teaser William Boone and Lili Marquette are providing security at a black-tie affair. Da'an is there to present a gift to Humanity. Da'an tells the assembled guests that music is the one universal method of communication that links both Humans and Taelons. On his mark, a living building begins to grow in the courtyard of an old stone building. It is to be a music conservatory where Humans and Companions can work and study together. Inside, Da'an presents Elyse Chapel, a talented musician who has mastered the Taelon "Tubes." At the mention of Chapel, Boone starts. When she arrives the two share a knowing look. Act One The audience is extremely moved by Chapel's music. The Tubes are an instrument worn about the waist. Sound is produced by moving ones' arms and torso about above them; similar to a theremin. While being played, the Tubes release streams of brightly coloured energy that swirl around the musician. Following the performance, Boone and Chapel chat. Chapel says she has much she'd like to say to Boone if he'll give her the chance. He agrees to meet with her later that night. Da'an approaches and asks if he might share their history. Chapel replies that she and Boone fell in love some years ago when she was playing harp in the New York Symphony Orchestra and Boone was a consultant to the United Nations. At the Flat Planet Cafe Boone and Chapel discuss how their career ambitions drove them apart. Chapel says she was deeply saddened to hear that Boone's wife had died. She says that the Companions have asked her to move to Washington, D.C. to head up the new conservatory but she's not willing to unless Boone wants her there. He agrees to think about it. At the Granite Canyon Nuclear Plant we see a truck being loaded with a small metal case. When the truck is forced to stop behind a slow vehicle it is ambushed by three men in tactical gear. The next day, in Boone's Office, Lili and Sandoval playful rib Boone about being enthralled by the previous night's performance. They are interrupted by Lt. Bob Morovski who calls to communicate the details of the truck highjacking. Morovski reveals that what was stolen was a quantity of fissionable plutonium. The team springs into action to block off every exit from the city. Boone visits Chapel and tells her that even though his wife has only been gone for two months, he feels for Elyse exactly the way he did when they parted. He wants a second chance at their relationship. Chapel begins to cry and tells him that it won't work. She asks him to leave. Act Two Boone is having difficulty concentrating on his job because of his intense feelings for Elyse. He visits Dr. Julianne Belman to see if there might be a problem with his CVI. She runs some tests and determines that his CVI is working perfectly. The strong emotions are his own. Boone waits for Elyse outside her hotel and confronts her when she tries to leave. He admonishes her for putting herself back into his life and then trying to leave it again so quickly. Boone gets a message from Lili on his Global informing him that there are increased radiation readings at the downtown Metro Transit Station. At the station, Boone and a police officer engage in a gun fight with three men, one of whom is carrying the plutonium case. Elyse has followed Boone to the station and one of the men takes her hostage. She momentarily manages to distract the man and Boone shoots and kills him with his Skrill. The others escape. Following the shoot out, Boone and Elyse go back to her hotel where they share an intimate moment. Meanwhile, Lili senses that something is not quite right about Elyse. She goes to see Augur and asks him to look into Chapel's history. Elyse tells Boone that she finds it hard to be with him because of his relationship with the Taelons. She tells him that he "might as well be wearing a leash and collar." Boone replies that their relationship doesn't have anything to do with the Taelons but Elyse walks away. Act Three At Boone's office, he and Lili discuss the plutonium situation. It's logical to assume they won't try to use the Metro again. Boone has had Morovski lessen security at the eight most popular road exits to the city as a trap. Boone tells Lili that Elyse feels the same way they do about the Taelons. Lili is shocked and makes sure that Boone didn't reveal his Liberation ties. He hasn't but Lili tells him he's not thinking clearly. Lili visits Augur who has discovered that Elyse Chapel is on the FBI payroll. He gives her a disc with the information and Lili heads back to Boone's office to tell him. Lili shows Boone the photos of two FBI operatives by the names of Anna Green and Elizabeth Baker; both of whom are really Elyse Chapel. Just then, Lt. Morovski calls to let Boone know he suspects the thieves have taken the bait. They will set the trap and a north eastern checkpoint leaving the city. At the checkpoint, Boone is able to recognize one of the thieves. He and Morovski take him into custody. Back at Boone's office, Boone looks through his photos and old letters. He tells Lili that his memories of Elyse are the strongest of any he has but that he cannot find any mentions or images of her in his files. Act Four Da'an finds Elyse Chapel playing the Tubes. The melody is extremely sad and Chapel tells Da'an that the instrument won't allow you to hide your feelings. At Boone's office, Boone tells Lili that he now knows her well enough not to question her loyalty. Sandoval tells Boone and Lili that his investigation shows the plutonium thieves were working alone. Because of the amount of information the thieves had, Boone suspects otherwise and Sandoval agrees to boost security at the Granite Canyon Nuclear Plant. Boone confronts Elyse and tests her by asking her about a trip they took to the Statue of Liberty. Elyse says she remembers it and then Boone reveals he has never been on a such a trip. He and Elyse never met before this week. Elyse reveals that she has worked three assignments for the Taelons out of her appreciation for their assistance. She has actually fallen in love with Boone and never imagined that would happen. Boone takes Elyse to see Da'an at the Taelon Embassy. He tells Da'an that Elyse has confessed to be working against the Taelons. Boone reveals that he knows his CVI was tampered with to add memories of Elyse but instead of accusing Da'an, Boone says he thinks it was a test of his loyalty. Da'an is extremely impressed that Boone was able to use the CVI itself to discover the tampering and is delighted that he passed the test. Boone expresses misgivings that he had to kill a man to pass the test. Da'an tells Boone that such sacrifices are necessary in the process of forging a Taelon-Human bond. Coda At Boone's office, Boone tells Lili that they've never faced an enemy like the Taelons before. He believes they can alter Human brains at any time and tells Lili that he feels his Humanity has been violated. Lili gives Boone a disk from Augur that features Tubes music by Elyse. He listens to it while looking at a photo of his wife. Gallery File:Old_flame_01.jpg|A Gift File:Old_flame_02.jpg|Highjacked File:Old_flame_03.jpg|Quite a Night File:Old_flame_04.jpg|It's Not Going to Work File:Old_flame_05.jpg|Fascinating File:Old_flame_06.jpg|Don't Even Think About It! File:Old_flame_07.jpg|I'll Contact You File:Old_flame_08.jpg|I'm Just So Happy File:Old_flame_09.jpg|Anna Green and Elizabeth Baker File:Old_flame_10.jpg|Recognizing the Thief File:Old_flame_11.jpg|No Trace of Elyse File:Old_flame_12.jpg|What Would You Wish to Hide? File:Old_flame_13.jpg|You Were Right File:Old_flame_14.jpg|I Do Love You File:Old_flame_15.jpg|A Remarkable Acheivement File:Old_flame_16.jpg|Instinct Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors (credit only) * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Colette Stevenson as Elyse Chapel * John Evans as Lt. Bob Morovski * Majel Barrett as Julianne Belman Other Cast * Lloyd Adams as Ainsley * Matt Birman as Ramon * Jodie Dowdall as Young Elyse 1997 * Miranda Kwok as Kwai-Ling Hong * Danny Lima as Peter Trivia * When Lili shows Boone the images of Anna Green and Elizabeth Baker, the names on the files are difficult to read but one of the last names is clearly Stephens. Either the script changed after the art was completed or an error was made. References * Tubes * United Nations * New York City * Flat Planet Cafe * Kate Boone * Granite Canyon Nuclear Plant * Federal Building * Metro Transit Station * Global * Skrill * Statue of Liberty * Taelon Embassy Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One